Soy tu más lindo problema
by Rebeca Hanahaki
Summary: Si, el era un problema. Un problema que no tenia solución. Sin embargo por mas que quería deshacerme de el, se hizo mas grande. El era un problema que no quería que se solucionará. One shot Pareja: CharaMen Fanart de la portada: 時雨さな https:/www.pixiv.net/member.php?id646171


_Siento vergüenza al subir la primera historia CharaMen Hard a esta plataforma, era en ese tiempo en que queria escribir un hard con mi otp y esto fue lo que salio._ _En su tiempo me gusto escribirlo y hasta el día de hoy siento que no fue tan malo el hard que escribí para ser una novata (?_

 _Claro, me gustaría subirlo ya que sería bueno saber cuanto he mejorado en escribir un one shot._

 _Sin más que decir, si gustan darle una leída sean bievenidos_

 ** _(Asdfghjl,me da algo de penita mostrar esto xD_** )

.

.

.

.

.

.

Su nombre: Sasuke Uchiha.

Su apodo: Charasuke.

Personalidad: Presumido y muy irritante.

Apariencia: Siempre quiere llamar la atención con su forma de vestir.

Él es un problema. Y uno muy grande.

.

.

.

.

.

Una vez más él está haciendo lo que en verdad sabe hacer. Ser un mujeriego.

Siempre tiene esa maldita sonrisa que me molesta, siempre la hace cada vez que esta con una mujer, con cualquiera. Siempre está de un lado a otro diciéndoles "no te preocupes, yo estoy para ti" y luego les da una rosa que no se sabe de dónde las saca. Me molesta ver ese tipo de actitud con él. En verdad me molesta... ¿no tiene algo mejor que hacer en vez de tener que estar ligando con cualquier mujer que se le atraviesa en frente suyo?

\- ¡Sasuke! - grito una de ellas acercándole. Se podían oír sus gritos por el área en donde se encontraban. No solo de una chica si no de muchas, y cada una de ellas llamándole a ese chico tan molesto.

-Cálmense gatitas, una a la vez- les sonrió y guiño uno de sus ojos.

Yo estaba buscando con mi mirada en donde se encontraba Sasuke ya que la hokage nos había llamado a ambos para que fuéramos a su oficina. Al oír muchas chicas gritando muy cerca en donde estaba ya me había percatado de donde se encontraba. Como siempre lo encontré rodeado de chicas a su alrededor. Suspire al verlo nuevamente así, ¿no se cansa de tenerlas como chicles pegados a el? Bueno que se puede decir... el también colabora para que se peguen más.

Me acerqué a el serio, y en un momento hice a un lado a todas sin tener que decir nada. Digamos que yo tengo esa fama de tener un aura mala sobre mí. Todos se mantuvieron callados, pero como es de costumbre el me saludo alegremente y se acercó a mí.

\- ¡Menma! -me grito emocionado- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿se te ofrece algo? - sonrió al verme parado en frente suyo.

-La hokage nos llamó a ambos, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? - le dije molesto- estás perdiendo el tiempo como siempre.

-Estar rodeado de tantas bellezas hace que se te olvide todo- tomo de la barbilla a una y la acerco un poco a su rostro, note como se sonrojo esta y se quedó muda al ver tal acción- ¿no es así gatita? - Esto me hizo enfurecer más y lo jale del brazo.

\- ¡Sasuke, no te vayas! - dijeron todas al ver como lo alejaba.

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, vámonos- no lo solté y lo jalé lo más lejos posible de ellas.

\- ¡Al menos déjame despedirme de ellas! - intento zafarse, pero yo no lo permití porque sé que si lo dejo ir va a estar todo el día ahí con ellas y eso me molesta.

-No quiero llegar tarde por tus estupideces, así que apresúrate- lo jale para que caminara a mi paso, estaba caminando muy deprisa sin darme cuenta.

-No me dejaste despedirme de mis admiradoras... que malo eres.

-Cállate y camina.

Intento zafarse nuevamente, pero yo no lo permití, lo apreté más fuerte tanto que él se quejó.

-Menma... suéltame, me estas lastimando- hizo una queja y nos detuvimos, lo solté y se bajó un poco chaqueta de color morado que traía puesta- ¿siempre tienes que ser así de rudo con las personas? - dijo al ver que tenía un poco rojo su brazo por mi agarre.

Me le quedé viendo y volví a caminar- Eso te pasa por hacerme enojar.

-Pero siempre estas molesto, pero hoy parece que lo estas más- el también comenzó a avanzar.

-Siempre tienes que estar perdiendo el tiempo con esas chicas. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-No debería importante lo hago, después de todo es vida no la tuya- me quede callado a su comentario porque tenía razón- o será acaso...-se detuvo en frente mío y me sonrió divertido- ¿será que estas celoso? No te preocupes puedo hacer un pequeño espacio para ti si quieres- con un dedo levanto un poco mi mentón.

Eso me hizo enfurecer y le di un golpe en su mejilla- ¡No digas tonterías Charasuke idiota!

\- ¡Oye solo era una broma! No lo decía enserio...- puso su mano en su mejilla y desvío sus ojos- tu sí que eres muy agresivo. ¡Y deja de decirme Charasuke!

-Eso te pasa por ser tan mujeriego.

.

.

.

.

.

-Tengo una misión para ustedes dos- dijo la hokage seria, y a ambos nos miraba con atención.

\- ¿No va estar Kakashi-sensei y Sakura? - menciono Sasuke.

-Solo basta con ustedes dos, no es una misión de alto rango, pero si es importante- saco lo que es caja de madera y la abrió y saco lo que contenía- este pergamino necesito que lo lleven al país del trueno, los van a recibir en la entrada para recibir el pergamino- no los entrego y yo lo tome para guardarlo dentro de mi abrigo- se van a ir mañana en la mañana, pueden retirarse.

\- ¡Si! - respondimos los dos, y nos salimos de su oficina.

-Me alegra por una parte que seamos solo tú y yo, así la molesta de Sakura no va estar intentando acercarse a ti.

-Hm...

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a algún lugar? - se acercó a mí.

-Estoy ocupado.

\- ¿Vas a estar entrenando no es así? Deberías tomarte un descanso de vez en cuando.

-No molestes, siempre eres un problema- salimos y empecé a caminar para dirigirme al bosque, pero aun así el seguía siguiéndome. Lo mire de reojo molesto y me miraba atento por la parte de abajo- ¿qué tanto estas mirando?

-Tu abrigo no me deja ver nada- me detuve y lo mire extrañado- ¿cómo voy a saber si tienes bonito trasero si me está tapando? - seguía mirando para abajo- me gustaría ser Neiji en esto momentos ya que...- le di un fuerte golpe, tanto que lo tire al piso y me puse encima de él. Ya había pasado mis límites y quería golpearle en toda la cara.

\- ¡Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste imbécil! - lo tome de su camisa y lo acerque a mí, ya estaba muy enojado.

Me miro serio y me hizo una sonrisa de lado cerrando sus ojos, sin quitar su sonrisa, él me dijo nuevamente lo que había dicho- Dije... que tu abrigo no me deja ver nada. ¿Cómo voy a saber si tienes bonito trasero si me está tapando todo?

\- ¡Ahora si te voy a golpear maldito pervertido! - es ese momento me volvió a sonreír y sentí como su brazo rodeaba mi cintura y me pegaba más a su cuerpo, su otra mano la paso por mis cabellos y me comenzó a acercar a el lentamente, nuestras narices se rozaban y su respiración chocaba contra mis labios. Me quede paralizado en ese momento.

-En vez de golpearme deberíamos hacer cosas como estas- río levemente y sentí como su lengua me lamió mi mejilla.

-U-Uh... ¿q-que estás haciendo...?

Siento que... mi cara esta roja.

Y mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido...

¿Porque no me puedo mover, que me pasa?

-Menma...- me susurro en mi oído y me dio un escalofrío.

Me salí de mi trance y lo empuje, me sentía muy avergonzado y muy estúpido al permitirle hacerle eso- ¡Suéltame maldito pervertido! - me levante y me aleje lo más lejos posible de él. El permaneció ahí tirado y miro como me iba.

¿Q-Que... demonios fue eso?

Me senté y empecé a respirar muy rápido ya que había corrido. Me sonroje al recordar las palabras de Sasuke...

~En vez de golpearme deberíamos hacer cosas como esas~

Cuando sentí que su lengua paso por mi mejilla, y escuchar su voz susurrándome me puse muy nervioso.

Él es un maldito problema sin solución.

.

.

.

.

.

-Menma...- se abrió la puerta de mi cuarto y entro mi madre- ya levántate Menma, se te hará tarde.

-Hm...- le dije tapándome más con las sabanas- ya voy...

Siempre me alegra ir a las misiones, sobre todo cuando son misiones alto rango. Pero esta vez quiero quedarme en casa, cerré los ojos y solo recordé lo había hecho Sasuke el día de ayer. Estoy molesto, pero sobre todo avergonzado. Nunca permitiría a alguien me hiciera ese tipo de cosas, pero no es así, deje que incluso me lamiera la mejilla y me abrazara. Definitivamente no le diré ninguna palabra durante toda la misión, para que tenga en cuenta que estoy molesto. Me senté en la orilla de mi cama y mire hacia piso, mi madre aún seguía en mi habitación y me miro extrañada.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo Menma?

-No es nada...- volteé a mirarla serio.

-Bueno... aunque no sueles mostrar muchos tus sentimientos, pero en tus misiones te ves más animado, ahora parece que no lo estas- dijo levantando una ceja y sonriendo.

-Es una misión de nivel D- le mentí y creo que eso la convenció.

-Ya veo, pero levanta más ese ánimo Menma, no quiero que seas tan amargado- salió de la habitación y al estar afuera me grito- ¡vístete y ven desayunar!

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba recargado en la puerta de la entrada de la aldea, había llegado antes de lo que me imaginaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y mis brazos cruzados esperando a que llegara Sasuke. Escuche pasos de alguien que se dirigían hacia a mí, pero aun así no preste atención.

-Buenos días Menma- no lo estaba viendo, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.

Me limite a verlo y comencé a caminar, sin decirle nada. El también empezó a caminar y se puso a lado mío y me miro extrañado.

\- ¿Te levantaste de mal humor? - me sonrió, lo pude ver ya que lo mire de reojo y no le conteste nada- bien, bien supongo que si no contestas es por eso.

\- ¿De verdad no vas a decir nada? No deberías desquitarte conmigo.

Si... definitivamente es un problema. Ni siquiera se ha percatado que en realidad estoy molesto con él.

-Así... que no piensas hablar...- puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me detuve y lo miré enojado, comenzó a acercarse y sentí nuevamente su respiración sobre mi oído y me sorprendí nuevamente- es una pena que no me quieras comentar lo que te pasa- me susurró y sentí que me abrazaba nuevamente.

-Ngh...

Pego mi cuerpo más al suyo, no estaba usando mucha fuerza porque yo no estaba poniendo ninguna resistencia- Al menos me hubiese gustado que me saludaras, tienes muy malos modales a pesar de que tus padres son muy amables- me costaba mucho tomar aire, cerré los ojos y eche mi cabeza para atrás, volví a sentir lo de ayer, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas y me empezó a latir el corazón muy rápido. No le dije nada, no hice nada... me estaba dejando llevar.

-Es la primera vez que te veo de esa forma...- hizo que volteara a verlo y abrí un poco los ojos- es mejor estar así ¿no lo crees? - me sonrió atrevido.

\- ¡Suéltame Sasuke!- lo empuje pero aun que no lo crean Sasuke tiene bastante fuerza. No logre separarme y me moleste- ¡estoy hablando enserio, tenemos que cumplir la misión!

-Eso podemos hacerlo después...- comenzó a acercarse a mí.

Le di con mi rodilla en el estómago, no le di tan duro solo lo hice para poder alejarlo de mí. Mi cara estaba roja más a poder y me sentía tan avergonzado nuevamente.

\- ¡No quiero hablar contigo maldito pervertido, y si te atreves a tocarme de nuevo juro que te mato aquí y ahora!- comencé a caminar nuevamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegamos al país del trueno y en la entrada de la aldea había una persona que nos recibió, le entregamos el pergamino y nos retiramos al momento.

Me sentía algo cansado y decidí pararme y sentarme en un tronco que estaba en el bosque. No dije nada y saqué una botella con agua de la mochila que traía. Sasuke se sentó a lado mío y se acercó un poco a mí, yo me alejé y le di un trago a mi agua. Él se acercaba más y me volteé a verlo, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y puse la peor cara que pude.

-Ya no te enojes Menma, por favor- dijo como si lo estuviera regañando.

-Te dije que no quiero hablar contigo...- volteé a ver a otro lado.

-Menma, te puedo decir la verdadera razón del porque hice eso el día de ayer y hoy en la mañana, de verdad tengo que decirte algo... y... si no quieres decir nada hazlo, solo quiero que me escuches.

No lo mire, le quería poner atención porque sonaba serio.

-Sé que no tienes la mejor imagen de mí, sé que en el fondo siempre quieres deshacerte de mí, eso lo he visto desde que nos pusieron como compañeros de equipo. Desde que entramos a la academia tu carácter cambio mucho con el paso del tiempo, eres más serio y reservado, aunque antes no era así. Siempre estabas tan contento y tratabas a todos amablemente. Tu y yo éramos los mejores amigos, yo te sigo considerando mi mejor amigo- sonrió, pero se le veía deprimido- desde que comenzaste a alejarte de mí, me sentía muy solo, porque eras con la única persona con la que congeniaba y... yo también cambie mucho, me fui acercando más a las mujeres porque ellas me tomaban atención y pues... así me gane el apodo de Charasuke.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? - me estaba interesando por lo que estaba diciendo.

-Quiero decir... que, aunque tuviera a la mayoría de las mujeres a lado mío haciendo que nunca me viera solo... ninguna pudo llenar el vacío que tu solo podías- abrí los ojos y me volteo a verlo me estaba sonriendo- cuando Hinata y Sakura estaban siempre junto a ti me molestaba mucho, intente que se fijaran en mi para que dejaran de estar tras tuyo, pero no funciono, y bueno no puedo culparlas tú tienes ese "no que" que me gusta demasiado. Aparte gracias a ellas entendí que tu... me gustas mucho...

-Sa-Sasuke...

-Hay muchas personas que quieren recuperar al Menma del pasado, y puede que sea agradable tener a ese Menma que siempre sonreía, pero en mi opinión... si tú quieres seguir teniendo esa actitud... yo no te cambiaría nada en absoluto. Yo te aprecio así, porque sé que aún sigue existiendo ese Menma amable que se preocupa por los demás.

No dije nada... solo me mantuve callado y nos mirábamos con atención, trague saliva y agache la cabeza.

-Desde hace mucho que quería decirte lo que siento por ti, ayer te acercaste tanto a mí que no pude aguantar, me intenté controlar. Si te hice sentir mal quiero pedirte disculpas.

-Siempre tienes que ser un problema ¿cierto? - me acerque un poco a él.

-Que se puede decir, soy Charasuke, bueno que ya es momento de que volvamos a la aldea- se levantó y se sacudió y comenzó a caminar.

Lo abracé por detrás y escondí mi cara en su espalda, él se detuvo y se sorprendió un poco por lo que hice- Yo... me comencé a distanciar porque quería demostrar que no era el niño débil de antes. Cuando entramos a la academia. Siempre me decían que no podía ser un ninja, y eso hizo que les demostrara a los demás que no soy tan débil como lo creían. Así que decidí entrenar duro y volverme más frío con los demás. Pero yo también sentía que me faltaba algo. Cuando vi que siempre estabas junto todas esas chicas me deprimí mucho porque creí que te habías olvidado de mí. Es por eso que te empecé a tratar de esa forma. Pero en realidad... yo también... ¡sientoquemegustasmucho! - le dije muy rápido porque me avergoncé al momento.

Él se volteo e hizo que levantara la mirada, me hizo una sonrisa sincera. Se empezó a acercar a mi rostro y solo lo miraba con atención- Me haces tan feliz Menma Uzumaki...- se acercó sin resistirlo más, sus labios rozaron levemente los míos lentamente, sintiendo su piel contra la mía, mi respiración agitada al sentirlo. Junto nuestros labios en un beso casto y delicado, estaba esperando mi aprobación.

Abrí levemente los labios y entre el beso él sonrió un poco, el metió su lengua y comenzó a explorar mi boca.

Yo le correspondo con timidez y torpeza, mientras mis manos se enredaban en su cabello, jalándolo un poco en el proceso. El recargo su cuerpo contra el mío.

Estaba jugueteado con mi lengua, mis manos mantienen firmes sus cabellos, mientras que sus manos empiezan a subir y a bajar por mis costados sintiendo mi cuerpo.

Al necesitar aire, cortamos el beso de manera sincronizada, haciendo que nuestras miradas se encuentren. Cerré los ojos de inmediato.

-Mírame Menma- susurro Sasuke.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, me observo fijamente y me miro con atención.

-Me encantan tus ojos, son de mi color favorito- volvió a besarme, pero esta vez de manera corta y sutil. Se separó de mí y desvíe la mirada-Voy a jugármela por ti Menma- junto nuestras frentes y sonrió, abrí los ojos sorprendido- voy a tener que aguantar muchos golpes de parte tuya, Sakura y Hinata- río levemente y fingí molestarme.

-No digas tonterías Charasuke idiota...

En vez de resolver este problema estoy haciendo que se haga más grande.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba acostado en mi cama abrazando la almohada, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormido. No note que Sasuke había entrado porque lo hizo en silencio y me gire bruscamente al oírle ahí.

-Nunca esperé verte tan tranquilo- abrí completamente mis ojos. El sonrojo en mi rostro no me lo esperaba. Él estaba parado frente mío.

\- ¿C-Como entraste aquí? Se supone que mi madre y mi padre se fueron- tartamudeé, tratando de mostrarme frío y controlado, pero fallaba.

-Llegue un poco antes de que fueran, me permitieron entrar a verte. Hasta se alegraron de verme aquí.

\- ¿A qué viniste?

-Quería saber si quieres salir a algún lado conmigo.

-No tengo ganas de salir, aparte van a estar todas esas chicas encima tuyo.

Río levemente, empezó a subirse a la cama lentamente a la cama sin dejar de mirarme. Mi sonrojo se volvió más intenso y fruncí el entrecejo- Dices que no te pones celoso, pero yo lo veo claramente.

-No digas tonterías- me tomo del mentón, mirándome a los labios unos segundos para luego mirarme a los ojos. No me resistí, estaba perdido en su mirada, tal vez paralizado por la sorpresa o quizá sencillamente deseoso de que me hiciera... "algo"

Baje entonces mi mirada a sus labios y perdió el control. Unió mis labios con los suyos en un beso lento y superficial. Suaves y húmedos para mí; mordió mi labio inferior con algo de fuerza, cuando abrí la boca para protestar, metió su lengua, ambos nos encontramos arrodillados sobre la cama. Se inclinó un poco mientras yo deslizaba mis brazos sobre su cuello. Correspondiendo de manera inexperta mi beso, su lengua estaba lamiendo la mía.

Su húmeda lengua jugaba dentro de mi boca, haciéndome sentir corrientes eléctricas por toda la columna, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, en verdad no podía coordinar nada, no podía pensar nada aparte de que estaba siendo besado por Sasuke.

Dejo de besarme para para besar mi mejilla, luego mi quijada hasta finalmente llegar a mi cuello, mordiéndole con suavidad para luego besarlo. Cerré mis ojos, dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás para que tuviera más acceso a mi cuello. Me empujo suavemente, colocándome sobre la cama con el encima, mordisqueando y lamiendo mi cuello, sus manos se metieron bajo mi abrigo, acariciando mi piel con las yemas de sus dedos, haciéndome soltar un pequeño jadeo.

Dejo de besarme y me quito mi abrigo, observándome mientras se quitaba su suéter y playera dejando su delgado torso a mi vista... no pude sentirme apenado.

-Así que eso escondías abajo de ese abrigo...- susurro con voz ronca.

Se inclinó de nuevo para lamer mi cuello con su lengua succionando y mordisqueando, sacándome varios jadeos mientras acariciaba su cabello y su espalda. Mientras seguía jugando con mi cuello bajo sus manos hasta mi pantalón, levantándose de nuevo para sacarme de un tirón el pantalón. Miro a mis boxers y se relación los labios, haciéndome sentir como mi miembro saltaba de puras ganas entre mis piernas.

Tomo el elástico de los boxers y los bajo lentamente, dejando a la vista mi erección lo cual me apenó así que intente taparlo con mis manos.

-Eh- me dio una palmada en mis manos haciéndome quitarlas de allí- no cubras mi espléndida vista- dijo en tono lujurioso.

Me tomo de los muslos y sin avisarme me giro y me hizo quedar boca abajo en la cama.

-Ponte en cuatro Menma- obedecí, nublado por completo por el deseo de que me lo hiciera.

Empezó a besar mi espalda de manera descendente, tomando mis nalgas entre sus manos, haciendo levantarlas un poco. Llego hasta mi espalda baja y pude sentir su aliento contra mi entrada, me tense.

-Sasuke... no...- dije verdaderamente apenado, tratando de bajar la cadera, cosa que no me permitió.

-Shhh... déjame disfrutar el momento, después de todo si tienes un bonito trasero- dijo mientras mordía una de mis nalgas.

Empezó a lamer mi entrada, haciéndome jadear, derrotado y excitado. Su húmeda y caliente legua recorría mi entrada mi entrada en círculos, haciéndome apretar los puños, deseoso por más.

Un dedo se introdujo en mi entrada haciéndome sentir algo incómodo, pero enseguida mi miembro fue rodeado por su mano y toda sensación de molestia desapareció. Me penetraba con su dedo y luego hacia círculos con el mientras con su otra mano masturbaba mi miembro. Un segundo dedo se unió al primero, arrancándome un gemido. Su masturbación se aceleró, sus dedos se abrieron en forma de tijeras.

Me estimulo hasta que tres dedos entraban y salían perfectamente de mi entrada, me sentía sudoroso estaba a punto de venirme cuando toda la estimulación fue interrumpida. Gruñí en señal de protesta y giré la cabeza, viendo como sin dejar de observarme se bajaba el pantalón y los boxers, dejándome ver su erección. De repente sentí miedo, podría hacerme daño.

Sasuke pareció leer mis pensamientos porque su mirada lujuriosa se ablando transformándose en una más piadosa.

-Confía en mi Menma, solo haz eso- me sonrió un poco y yo lo mire algo confundido.

Se acercó a mí y metió de nuevo sus dedos en mí, haciéndome jadear. Vi como con la humedad de mi interior se humedecía el miembro para luego posicionarlo en mi entrada adentrándose en mi lentamente.

Sentí un dolor terrible, tratando de recibir el miembro de Sasuke. Quise decirle que parara, que no lo hiciera, pero mordí mi labio cerré los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo unas cuantas lágrimas escapando de mis ojos. Tomo mi miembro entre sus manos y mientras me estaba mirando me masturbaba, volviéndome loco con su lentitud y al mismo tiempo rogando por ella.

Termino de penetrarme y empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de mí, lo hacía lento y controlado mientras su mano estimulaba mi miembro, acariciando la punta con uno de sus dedos.

Luego de varios minutos, empezó a moverse más rápido dejando de estimularme el miembro, aunque la sensación en cierto punto en el que me rozaba algún lugar en interior me hacía sentir placer. Mis jadeos no podían ser contenidos y podía escuchar de vez cuando los jadeos de Sasuke, haciéndome querer seguir una y otra vez.

En un momento sin sacar su miembro de mí, me giro haciéndome jadear, quedando de frente a el. Entrelazado nuestros dedos y me beso volviendo a retomar sus envestidas profundas y rítmicas.

-Tócate- me ordeno con una voz ronca y erótica.

No aguantaría mucho si me masturbaba, pero le hice caso, empecé a masturbarme y note como observaba mi rostro. Mordí mi labio y cerré los ojos, dejándome ir por el placer hasta venirme entre nuestros cuerpos, gimiendo su nombre con una voz que no reconocía por mía por lo obscena que sonó. Me beso y aumento sus embestidas mientras me corría, jadeando levemente y de manera ronca cuando sentí un líquido caliente llenarme hasta el fondo.

Jadee, relajando todos mis músculos sintiéndome bastante bien. Me dio un beso lento para luego salir lentamente de mí y acostarse a mi lado intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Es más divertido hacer esto que estar afuera- me miro divertido y yo me sonroje.

-Tu solo causas problemas...

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Sigues molesto conmigo? - estaba abrazándome, pero yo no le conteste- ¡Menma no te enojes conmigo solo me deje llevar y tú no ponías ningún... nhg...! - le tape la boca con la palma de mi mano avergonzado por lo iba a decir.

\- ¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo en público, o voy a golpearte!

Sentí como sonrió y me quito mi mano, se acercó a mí y pego su nariz en mi mejilla y me susurro- Definitivamente yo no cambiaría a mi Menma- me abrazo y me mantuve callado con la cara sonrojada.

No quería acertarlo, pero cada vez que estoy con Sasuke siento que pierdo todas mis fuerzas, no suelo demostrar mis sentimientos porque me volví muy orgulloso, el me hacía sentir feliz cuando me abrazaba o me besaba, he tenido varios problemas en vida, pero ninguno tan grande como él. Al principio quería deshacerme de ese problema, pero con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta que no quería que se solucionará. Él es mi más lindo problema... y me hace tan feliz.

Fin


End file.
